Robo-Patrick/Transcript
"ROBO-PATRICK" '' ''BIKINI BOTTOM, PACIFIC OCEAN NOVEMBER 8, 2076 Exo-Type ASSAULT * Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED * Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED * Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript Sunset: (Narrating) Well we had lost the battle in Ponyville and Talon and his group were captured. We were able to save them but... We lost Michigan... Killed by Irons... It was a serious blow to a lot of us but I think Agent California took it the hardest. We were however able to get Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk to join us in the fight with Atlas. Despite them being enemies they agreed to join us so they can avenge Adagio. And while we lost Michigan we are fighting even harder so that his death won't be in vain. (The scene opens to seeing the heroes working like always. We see Carolina Washington Talon and Gideon talking Gideon: So, how are Korra and California are doing? Talon: Korra is right now recovering from her time in prison. She'll be fine. Carolina: As for California... Well... The death of Michigan hit him pretty hard. Losing friends and allies always effects badly. Washington: Well, we need to get it together. We need everyone's head in the game if we are gonna stop Atlas. (We then change to Ruby Rose who is looking at some footage with her scroll) Yang: Whatcha looking at, sis? Ruby: Looking at some footage of heroes from the past. I mean, look at how great these people are. Yang: Well, I'm sure one day we'll be like them. (Suddenly alarms go off) Skipper: What you got, Church? Epsilon-Church: There's some trouble going on in the Industrial Park at Bikini Bottom. Sarge: Is it those Atlas bastards? Epsilon-Church: I don't think so. We need to send someone to check it out. Gideon: I'll check it out. Yang: I'll go with. Ruby: I'll go too. Oh! Wait! I need to get something first! (Ruby vanishes by moving at super fast speed) Grif: Whoa! How did she do that!? Weiss: Ruby used her semblance. Jenny: Her what? Blake: To put it simply: semblance is what gives us special powers. Weiss: That's one way of putting it. Pyrrha: We all have our own different semblance. Ruby's as you saw was speed. Mitchell: Speed like that will be a big help I bet. Ruby: (Returns with a backpack) Sorry about that! I'm ready if you guys are! Weiss: You two be careful now! Blake: Come back safe. Yang: Relax Blakey. I'm sure we can handle whatever's over there. Ruby: We'll see you soon! (The 3 head over to a warbird and later arrive at the Industrial Park) Yang: Well, this place looks fun. Gideon: We need to be careful here. This place is very dangerous. Ruby: Why would someone want to attack this place, though? Gideon: Maybe we'll find out once we find how it is. Yang: Oh hey, Ruby wanted to ask: What's in the Backpack? Ruby: Oh you know... Just some... Stuff. Gideon: What kind of stuff? Ruby: Ah, well... (Yang and Gideon then see something moving around in Ruby's bag) Gideon: What is in the bag, Miss Rose? Ruby: Nothing really! (Suddenly the bag opens up and a dog pop out. The dog still sits in the bag with its tongue sticking out) Ruby:..... Yang:..... Gideon:..... Ruby: (Turns her head and whispers) Get back in the bag... (Looks back at Gideon) Gideon: We are in dangerous lands, facing an unknown hostile, with death just waiting around the corner.... And you brought a dog? Ruby: Uh.... Gideon: That was a smart move, Miss Rose. A dog can help track down what's attack here. Ruby: Uh... Thank you Gideon. Yang: Ruby, why did you bring Zwei along? Ruby: I did not want him to be alone. Didn't I, Zwei? Zwei: (Bark) Yang: I'm sure Weiss would have loved to look after him. Ruby: True, but I'm sure Zwei could help, too. Yang: All right, but tell me next time, okay? Gideon: Come on, you two! We still need to- (The sound of stomping fills the area) Ruby: What was that? Gideon: I'm gonna go check it out. Wait here. (Runs off) (Ruby, Yang and Zwei wait around for about 5 minutes when suddenly they hear gun fire. Thinking Gideon's in trouble they quickly go to the sound. They then find Gideon fighting a giant star fish looking robot holding some green goo in some Ice Cream cone. Gideon fires from his rife but the bullets don't seem to be effecting it. The robot slams down at Gideon but he was able to dodge) Yang: Wow, that robot looks like Patrick. And its breath seems just as bad. (As Yang said that Robo Patrick breaths Ice at Gideon freezing him) Ruby: This day just doesn't seems to be getting any better. Yang: Ruby, hurry! Gideon is in some deep trouble! We have to help! Ruby: You're right, Yang! But if that robot really is like Patrick, he'll eat us for dessert! What should we do!? Robo Patrick: (Licks his Ice Cream Cone) Yang: Well, we better figure something out quick! Zwei: Bark! Bark! Bark! Ruby: What is it, Zwei? (Ruby looks at what Zwei is barking at and Ruby sees a sign on Robo Patrick's back that says "KICK ME HERE") Ruby: Hey, look! Maybe that sign is a self-destruct! I'll try to hit it! (Ruby pulls out her scythe Crescent Rose) Yang: Good idea, Rubes! Go show that Robot who's boss! (Robo Patrick turns his attention to Ruby who stands ready to fight) Johnny Elaine: Yikes! Looks like Ruby is in for rough ride! (Robo Patrick licks it cone and spits the goo from the cone at Ruby who was able to dodge it. Robo Patrick then begins to spin around sending out a bunch of the green goo at Ruby) Johnny Elaine: Great Barrier Reef! (Ruby dodges the goo as it comes and suddenly Robo Patrick stops spinning and sits down) Johnny Elaine: Look at that! The Robot has made itself dizzy! (With the robot dizzy Ruby sees her chance to hit its back so Ruby changes her scythe into its gun mode and fires hitting the robot) Johnny Elaine: That's the ticket! (Robo Patrick gets back up and spits green goo at Ruby again. Ruby dodges it and Robo Patrick starts spinning again) Johnny Elaine: Dosey doe and around you go! (Ruby takes a hit from a goo that was able to hit her but she still stands tall. Robo Patrick then falls down again and Ruby fires another shot at its back) Johnny Elaine: The robot better change tactics and fast! (But Robo Patrick repeats everything it did again and falls to the ground. This time Ruby turns her weapon back to a scythe and runs up Robo Patrick and hits it) Robo Patrick: (Burps and falls faces first on the ground) Ruby: I got him! Hang on, Gideon! I'll get you out of there! (Ruby runs up to Gideon who is still frozen. But Ruby does not notice Robo Patrick getting back up) Yang: Ruby! Watch out! Ruby: Huh? (Robo Patrick breaths more ice at Ruby freezing her next to Gideon) Yang: (Her eyes turn red) That does it! You have now crossed the line, you ugly robot! You mess with my sis you mess with me! (Yang activates her gauntlets Ember Celica and prepares to fight Robo Patrick) Johnny Elaine: What is Yang going to do to get Ruby unfrozen? (Robo-Patrick does hit same tactic with spiting green goo at Yang and then begins spinning around. However as Yang dodges the attacks she notices boxes begin falling from the sky. As Robo-Patrick stops spinning Yang charges to attack but Robo-Patrick suddenly turns around and starts banging on his chest. Yang quickly pulls back as Robo-Patrick slams his cone on the ground sending out more goo. Robo-Patrick begins spinning again and this time he does get dizzy and sits down) Johnny Elaine: And the robot is down. (Yang runs up and punches Robo-Patrick. Robo-Patrick then moves to the center of the room and pulls on a rope and the room begins to get filled up with more green goo. Yang quickly gets to higher ground to avoid the goo. Then Robo-Patrick and just seems to puke out more goo at her) Johnny Elaine: That hot goo could melt anything! (After Robo-Patrick Yang begins to wonder how she can get to Robo Patrick given that the goo is covering where's he standing. Then she notices the boxes) Yang: All right! Just gotta hop on those boxes punch him again and maybe he'll pull on that thing again so I can get Ruby and Gideon unfrozen! (The whole thing repeats itself and when Yang punches the robot just like she thought Robo Patrick pulls the rope again and more goo fills the room and Robo-Patrick pukes more goo) Johnny Elaine: One more dos of that stuff and Ruby will be back in the fight! (And thus the whole thing repeats. Yang dodges the goo Rob-Patrick pukes, spits, sends out while he spins more boxes land and some get destroyed while he spins. Finally he sits down dizzy and Yang jumps from box to box and hit Robo-Patrick in the back hard. Yang quickly returns to a spot where the goo won't reach as Robo-Patrick grabs the rope again and brings more goo down. But as Robo-Patrick pulls on it he pulls the rope down making it impossible to bring out more goo. And with the area fill with the goo Gideon and Ruby start to become unfrozen) Yang: Yeah! That did the trick! (Gideon gets unfrozen first and Yang quickly pulls him up to one of the save spots and Ruby breaks free of the Ice and while Yang is tending to Gideon Ruby pulls out her scythe and is joined by Zwei) Ruby: Come on, Zwei! Let's finish this fight! Zwei: Bark! Johnny Elaine: That does it! Ruby is back in the fight! (Robo-Patrick breaths Ice at Ruby but she was able to jump over the Ice and then he licks his cone and spits goo which Ruby and Zwei dodges it. And Robo-Patrick then spins around again and Ruby runs around the edge of the area which is not covered by goo and Robo-Patrick sits down) Johnny Elaine: It looks like Ruby has an opening here! (Ruby switches her scythe to sniper mode and fires at its back. And thus the whole thing repeats itself) Johnny Elaine: I see a prime moment for Ruby! (Ruby shoots it back and whole thing repeats again only this time Ruby could not get a clear shot at its back) Ruby: I can't hit it!! Zwei: Bark bark! Ruby: Zwei? You sure? Zwei: (Panting) Ruby: Okay. Go for it! (Ruby then kicks Zwei launching him at Robo-Patrick and Zwei uses his semblance to bust into flame and then was able to hit Robo-Patrick again and he lands with Yang and Gideon) Robo-Patrick: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Explodes) (Ruby joins back with the group) Gideon: Good job, you two. And Ruby...thank you for saving me. Ruby: Thanks, Yang. We'd still be popsicles if it wasn't for her. Yang: Aw you guys. And don't forget Zwei. The way he beat that thing at the end. Zwei: (Panting) Gideon: You really made the right call bringing Zwei here with us Ruby. Ruby: Thanks. But can we go back to base? I think I got some of that goo in my outfit. Yang: Yeah, I think I need a shower. Gideon: Shame we could not find out where that thing came from. But our mission is done. Let's head back to base. (Meanwhile else where....) Zhao: That robot of yours failed Cyrus. Cyrus: It seems they are better then expected. Eirik: No matter. Our plan is still in motion. We'll let the heroes go back to their little war with Atlas. It matters not who wins. It is we that shall come out on top. We must continue to put the strength monuments. Now come. We still have much work. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts